DVB over IP is in particular defined in the standards ETSI TS 102 034 (entitled “Transport of MPEG-2 Based DVB Services over IP Based Networks” and published in March 2005).
According to the prior art, such as illustrated with regard to FIG. 1, a terminal 10 or decoder (or STB from the English “Set Top Box”) allows a user to receive a video or audio stream sent by a video server 17 belonging to a network 1 of internet type, for example of ADSL (or “Asymmetric Data Subscriber Line”) type. The network 1 also comprises:                a DHCP (from the English “Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol”) server 16 which allows the allocation of an IP address and a sub-network mask to the terminal 1;        a DNS (or “Dynamic Name Resolution”) server 14 specific to the network 1 and which allows the resolution of names on the basis of IP addresses and vice-versa; and        two SD&S (or “Service Discovery and Selection protocol”) servers 12 and 13 which allow the terminal 10 to discover services.        
In order to simplify the description, the network 1 is represented with a single terminal. Of course, the network 1 can comprise numerous terminals suitable for receiving services.
When the terminal 10 (or its user via the terminal) wants to receive a service, it requests its IP address from the DHCP server 16 over the network 1. Then, it receives an address and is associated with a name of the domain to which it will belong. Thereafter, it implements a search for an entry point where it will be able to find services according to an EPDP protocol (or “Entry Point Discovery Protocol”) with one of the servers 12 and 13. One of the servers 12 or 13 then transmits a list of services to the terminal. This procedure has the drawback of providing a relatively limited list of services.